


My Turn!

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...I'll let the picture speak for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn!

Per a request from [ ****](http://crazy4ew.livejournal.com/) **[](http://crazy4ew.livejournal.com/profile)[ **crazy4ew**](http://crazy4ew.livejournal.com/)**.It's time for a little equal time for Clark and Oliver!  I figured Oliver invited Clark over for a nice dip in the pool and to relax after a tough day crime fighting against Lex and his minions, and well let's just say they never made it into the water. Or out of the changing room for that matter.

Title: My Turn!  
Artist: ctbn60  
Characters: Clark Kent, Oliver Queen.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made.  
Summary: Um...I'll let the picture speak for itself.

 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Clark_Oliver.jpg)

 


End file.
